1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic capacitor including a dielectric layer, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a capacitor for high frequency and having a small size and large capacitance has been required according to reduction in the size and the weight of electronic devices. A solid electrolytic capacitor having small equivalent series resistance (ESR) and excellent frequency characteristics has been developed as such a capacitor. The solid electrolytic capacitor includes an anode formed of valve action metal such as tantalum, niobium, titanium, and aluminum, a dielectric layer formed on the surface of the anode, and a solid electrolyte layer formed on the surface of the dielectric layer.
Further, it is proposed that a conductive polymer layer is formed on the surface of the dielectric layer as a solid electrolyte layer. Examples of the method for forming a conductive polymer layer include a method in which a solution containing a monomer, a dopant, and an oxidant is applied onto a dielectric layer, and is subjected to chemical polymerization there, and a method in which a solution or a dispersion of a conductive polymer is applied onto a dielectric layer.